


First Date

by WastefulPhoenix



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastefulPhoenix/pseuds/WastefulPhoenix
Summary: Cute stuff is happening, please prepare.





	First Date

“Hey…Kirari, do you wanna go out tomorrow?”  
When she said those words to me in her normal tone, I didn’t quite understand what she’d meant. My assumption was that she wanted to go out and buy a game or something on our day off and it was one of those midnight releases she’d told me about. Naturally, I wasn’t going to say no, so I put an invisible smile on from my side of the city and said yes.  
“Ah, I mean a, uh…date, by the way. People normally do anniversaries, right? Is 6 months a thing?”  
I was struck dead silent. Lots of emotions took over me at once and eliminated any tiredness I had from the rest of the day. She wanted to go on a date? I’d been waiting for this kinda thing since we got together… I thought that normally people went on dates before they got into a relationship, but our…relationship came about really casually, actually. Anzu had just asked me if I was interested in her in a romantic sense and then it kinda just…was a thing.  
Six months’ worth of excitement coursed through me all at once and I couldn’t help but just drop my phone and dance around the entirety of my room. When I got really pumped up I just couldn’t stand still. There were a lot of feelings people just couldn’t express in words and it turned out I had a lot of those.  
Anzu was actually being affectionate for once. She was normally very self-centered and never really wanted to do much of anything with me it seemed. Having to convince her to do work or kiss me definitely got tiring over time, but having her take the initiative just filled me with so many happy-happy feelings. Maybe I’d finally gotten through to her.  
“Yes!” Whatever energy I’d burned off dancing around my room, I’d spent the rest answering her question. “Where?”   
“Oh… I don’t know, really. You go outside more than I do.”  
Maybe it was too much to expect her to think past asking me out. Regardless, that was the most effort I’d seen her put into the relationship in a while, so I guess I could take things from here until tomorrow.  
“Clothes shopping? Then food? Make sure you put on something…disguising? Something to make you look less cute?”  
“Mmm…You dress me. It’s too much work to think about it myself. If people notice us, that’s good, right? More publicity, more money in the future?”  
“Nnnn, more publicity, more problems, Anzu-chan.”  
By now I’d learned that her laziness knew no bounds and I’d mostly accepted that. If there was something she didn’t have to do for herself, she’d normally leave it to me to do it. I think most people would see our relationship as pretty odd, but I was happy as long as I was being useful to her in one way or another.  
Anzu had rushed off the phone much quicker than I’d wanted her to. I kind of felt like the affection she’d given me was snatched away, but that also made me more excited for tomorrow. Wasn’t it kind of rude for her to ask me out and then leave all the planning to me, though? Anzu was my only experience with dating, but on TV it normally worked the other way around.   
The next morning, since I was tasked with dressing two people and the planning, I’d woken up early to spend some time sorting things out. The most disappointing thing about all this was that I couldn’t accessorize as hard as I wanted to. Five or six…or eight would probably be my limit. Maybe I could go for ten things if I spread them out…  
“No, no, Kirarin….” I chastised myself in the mirror that was big enough for me to see my entire height.  
I particularly looked over the glasses and cap. It was actually pretty amazing hiding from people in broad daylight with just these simple things. Though, there were always those bigger fans who saw past a simple hat and scarf or something. Not to mention that I was considerably tall… Anzu was actually rarely recognized despite my always insisting she cover up. Most people simply passed her off as a child due to her height.  
Once all my plans were finalized in my head, my excitement took me to Anzu’s apartment and I let myself in with a bit more force than I’d wanted to, causing the door to hit the inside wall. Just for a moment, I thought about checking if the doorknob had made a hole, but I was kind of in a rush to get our day started.  
Dashing into Anzu’s room, I repeated the same mistake with her bedroom door, this time locking my eyes on my target. A small sleeping Anzu. Well, she was pretending to be asleep. As much as this disappointed me, I wasn’t going to let her escape after asking me out. These happy-happy feelings were going to go somewhere, and she’d made herself the target.  
Anzu was actually a very light sleeper despite popular belief around the office. Noises like the ones I’d made coming in would easily at least get her attention. Thoughts of her not actually wanting to go on the date, or having even forgotten about it were going through my head, but I wasn’t going to let them overtake the positives right now.  
To somewhat assert my dominance, I grabbed her by the waist, sheet and all and started to shake her a little. Well, my version of ‘a little’ was about how much strength I put into it. Her limbs still waved around a bit violently as her eyes opened and a sigh came from her mouth. I wonder if she was annoyed with me.  
“WAKE UP, ANZU-CHAN!” Even if she was, we needed to get her dressed and leave.  
“You’re too loud. The neighbors will hear you.”  
“Your neighbors are already at work at this time of the morning. You didn’t forget about me, did you?” I stopped shaking her and nuzzled her nose before hugging her tight enough that I heard her spine crack a bit.  
“Don’t dates happen at night? It’s early, Kirari. Can’t we sleep a little more?”  
In response to her dumb question, I held her out in front of me at full arm’s length and gave her my best pout.  
“No,” I said defiantly. I probably looked like the child here. “I planned this out. I want to do things all day.”  
“Just a small nap?” Anzu was clearly very determined to laze around. Perhaps she wasn’t taking this seriously.  
“No. No good, Anzu-chan.”  
From there, I ignored her complaints and walked her to the bathroom. This kind of scene really would be odd to anyone on the outside looking in. I brushed her teeth, washed her face and monitored her bath. To be honest, it really was what I’d imagine caring for a child was like.   
“Now for clothes!” As Anzu dried herself off, I pulled a small red box with a bow on it from my bag and slammed it onto her dining room table next to the outfit I’d picked out for her.  
“….Everything in the box, huh?”  
“Everything, Anzu-chan.”   
“Fine,” To my surprise, she didn’t sound too annoyed about how pushy I was being.  
I quietly sat in her dining room as she dressed herself, which was much to my surprise. It wasn’t as if I’d never dressed her before, but there were times I’d get a bit…grabby when she was fresh out the bath. Maybe she wanted to avoid that today. Regardless, I was most excited about her coming out. And when she did, I wasn’t disappointed.   
Her outfit was pretty simple if you didn’t count the accessories spread around it. I’d found her a nice pair of glasses and a baseball cap she could put a ponytail through. The rest was just shorts and a shirt. For once, I hadn’t tried to make her look cute, but average. Maybe that was the best kind of disguise for an idol.   
However, there were bows and little candy clips of all sorts spread around her handbag, shirt and hat. I’d somewhat used her as a replacement for the accessories I wanted to put on myself… Maybe I had a problem, but there was something about looking at them that was calming for me. Today, I wanted to be just a little selfish.  
I honestly thought that 6 months to go on a real date was out of the question for normal people, but I was excited that it was finally happening and I wanted to show that excitement. Plus, I wanted to show Anzu off to people, even if they didn’t know she was Anzu per se. So, I needed her to be presentable even if she showed a bit of resistance in response.  
“Don’t you think all of this is kinda unnecessary? Aren’t you just using me to fuel your addiction?” Despite her question, Anzu looked awake now and not annoyed in the least. It made me smile.  
“You look cuter, Anzu-chan!” Unable to contain myself, I swept her off her feet and tucked her under my arm by her waist in the blink of an eye.  
Anzu really was light as a feather for me. I was naturally strong before becoming an idol, and that had only made lifting things around her weight even easier. It wasn’t as if Anzu didn’t eat at all. On the contrary, she could eat a lot in one sitting if you took the candy away from her. She just didn’t seem to gain much weight despite what she put in her body.  
It wasn’t long before we were walking away from her apartment, holding hands as we usually did. Anzu actually wasn’t a fan of being carried around in public unless she was tired. Even she had some humility. However, it was disappointing to me. I needed people to see how cute she was when she was riding on my shoulders.  
“You look really cute in a ponytail, Anzu-chan.”  
“You look cuter, Kirari.” Whenever Anzu complimented me, it filled me with all sorts of feelings. It wouldn’t hurt for her to give me some more physical affection, though.  
In a way, we matched today, but I wasn’t one for shorts in public. I was a little self-conscious about my legs and height still. I didn’t want people to compare my legs to the rest of my body, even if I didn’t have to hear it. People were comparing me and Anzu’s heights just as I thought they would, however. Mostly everyone who walked by us had their eyes darting from me to her once or twice before going on their way.  
“Your daughter is so cute,” A middle-aged looking woman had said to us in passing, waving happily at Anzu as if she were the most precious thing in the world. Honestly, Anzu was the most precious thing in existence, but she wasn’t as happy about the wave as I was. “How old is she?”  
“I’m—“ Anzu started.  
“She’s 9. She’s so adorable, nyowa…”  
“I have a niece her age... I hope I have a daughter as cute as her. Goodbye.”  
She rushed on and left before Anzu could even make another comment to protect herself. It was rare you got to see a blushing Anzu, and this one was absolutely adorable. Even if it was out of embarrassment and she should be used to these kinds of things, I really did enjoy it.  
“Don’t do that, Kirari…”  
“I’m sorry Anzu-chan. I just got a bit carried away. Cheer up, we’re going to eat soon.”  
“Eat what?”  
“Surprise.”  
I was pretty much going to do something that I probably shouldn’t, but this was mostly to see Anzu’s smile. The problem was more what I had planned on her eating for breakfast than anything, but today was special, so it was worth it overall.  
Once we got to the store in question, Anzu’s mouth had turned into an O. This was just part one of my amazing plan for the day. First, I had to butter Anzu up a little with one of her favorite things if I wanted her to be in a good mood later.   
“Isn’t this a bit much for breakfast?” She said this even as she pulled me towards the candy store. She clearly didn’t actually care. Maybe she was more worried about me.  
Like the child in a candy store that she was, she went from shelf to shelf, basket to basket, filling up a bag. Seeing her excited and actually active was so rare, that I couldn’t help but look over her fondly, which seemed to bring the clerk to my side.  
“Ma’m, is it okay for your daughter to get all of that candy?”  
“She’ll eat it slowly, don’t worry. We have a long day ahead of us, so she needs the energy.”  
The fact that Anzu didn’t even hear the small conversation pretty much showed how engaged she was in shoving at least one of everything into her slowly overflowing bag. Since I planned on doing a decent amount of moving, the quickest way to get her moving was to put a lot of sugar in her body. Whenever she crashed later, I’d figure out what to do with her.  
After we left the store, Anzu was quick to fill herself with candy which meant it was time for the exercise portion of the trip. We were pretty much going to walk to the other side of the city to where the clothes shopping district was. I needed to get Anzu some cute clothes for later. They probably wouldn’t have my size for anything, so I wasn’t going to bother.  
The trip over was filled with a lot more mother-daughter comparisons as usual. Eventually, I couldn’t tell if Anzu was getting used to it or if she just didn’t care about being called a child anymore. Each time, she just squeezed my hand each time I giggled as if she had enough strength in there to hurt me.  
By the time we made it to the shopping district, she’d finally taken to climbing on top of my shoulders. It seemed that even the big bag of candy wasn’t keeping her alive for very long, huh? I’d overestimated the power of sweets, I think. The fun part however was standing in front of the children’s clothing store.  
“….Ah, so this is your plan for today, huh?” Anzu said with a sigh, rubbing her chin against my head. “Are the clothes free at least?”  
“Of course. All you have to do is let me dress you up in them. The Cute Anzu Fund is prepared for today.”  
The Cute Anzu Fund was money I put to the side to spend on my little girlfriend. It was pretty much a combination of money that Anzu didn’t really need and my own that was used to dress her up or feed her whatever I wanted. Actually, if I think about it that way, this money was used to spoil me mostly…  
I was so happy that Anzu was small since that meant I could put her in all sorts of little dresses, kindergarten uniforms, and costumes. The amount of pictures I’d taken over the hour spent in that store was in the tens. They only increased even more in volume as we hoped from store to store, putting her in even more clothes until she was really starting to fall asleep.  
So, I took her to a small park that I’d decided to designate as a nap area for her and laid her head on my lap. She was super cute when she was sleeping. There weren’t many people around at this time, so I decided to take our hats and glasses off for now and enjoy the breeze. So far the date was going good, but I now I had to wait until Anzu was awake to eat. Luckily, she didn’t take long naps. She enjoyed doing nothing more than she enjoyed sleeping, actually.  
Once she woke up, we made our way to a ramen place and made sure we filled up. Naturally, there were people who asked if she could even eat a bowl that big to which she brushed them off and gave a hearty ‘of course I can’ and cleaned the bowl with no trouble whatsoever to prove them wrong.   
After we left, it was time for the final phase of our date. We’d walk all the way back over to burn off the ramen and then head to a movie. Of course, Anzu complained about having to walk all the way back, so I ended up carrying her instead just for the sake of her being comfortable. She actually ended up falling asleep again and I had to wake up her up when we were most of the way there.  
When we finally arrived at the movie theatre, we went about trying to decide what to watch. Anzu actually didn’t have very much interest in whatever wasn’t games or manga, so she decided to leave the choice to me since I’d been treating her so well all day. This was part of my plan, of course. I’d come here wanting to particularly watch a romance.  
The issue however, came when we went to buy tickets. It was something we’d been experiencing all day, so by this point Anzu was rather tired of dealing with it. I was being given more and more energy to survive the day however. It was very entertaining watching Anzu get all frustrated at people’s assumptions. It wasn’t as if she had a problem with her own height, but others treating her differently did get on her nerves.  
“Ma’m, is she old enough to see this movie?”   
“Nyo? What is it rated?”  
“R-18.”  
Ah, I hadn’t checked the rating at all. It wasn’t like we couldn’t see it, since we were old enough. But, maybe my little heart would see something it didn’t like? If it was a romance, then it should be relatively simple, right? The plot seemed simple enough for me to manage to set a mood with Anzu since this was almost the end of our date altogether. I wanted to go to Anzu’s place and snuggle mostly. My intentions were super pure.  
“Look,” Anzu slapped her ID down on the counter with a low sigh. “I’m just small. We’re the same age.”  
As if the ID could possibly be fake, the clerk looked it over from almost every angle. The look on Anzu’s face was absolutely precious, she was pouting even. I hoped we’d have many dates to come in the near future so I could see that expression more.  
“My apologies, I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just sometimes kids try to sneak into movies.” The clerk stated a bit sheepishly with a bow, clearly apologetic.  
“I understand,” Anzu’s voice came out with very little sincerity behind it, which made me giggle a little.  
As we received our tickets and went through the process of making our way to our assigned seats, Anzu had tugged at my sleeve a bit harder than usual. When I looked down, her face seemed like she was less than entertained with what had just gone on.  
“You’ve been enjoying this all day, haven’t you?” The pout was coming back again and I couldn’t help but try to tease a little.  
“You should try called me Mama, Anzu-chan. Just once?”  
“Oh. Mama…. can we get some popcorn?”  
I was absolutely frozen in place. I hadn’t expected her to actually do it. For her to actually try and sell the role, not only warmed my heart to bits, but put some other much more questionable and impure thoughts into my head. No, no, no, bad Kirari!  
“Mama? Please?” This time she tugged at my sleeve even harder, clearly taking advantage of my lack of composure and pointed to the stand where the popcorn was being made.   
Gah. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. This was too much for me. I had definitely asked for too much. She was way too cute right now. I wanted to pick her up and swing her around and then immediately take her home. This was also very embarrassing because I never knew I was even into being called that. It was supposed to be more embarrassing for her, than me.  
“N..Nyo..w-wa…Behave, Anzu-chan…” I could barely squeeze the words out and I was feeling the blood start to rush to my face immediately as a rather proud smile stretched over her face.  
“Are you sure you’re old enough for an R-18 movie, Kirari?”  
“I am an adult! I’ll be fine.”   
“We’ll see.”  
I did end up getting her that popcorn since she’d asked for it in such a cute manner, but it did get me thinking. I was remembering a conversation I’d had with Miku once when everyone had found out that me and Anzu were a couple. She’d asked me if I was some sort of lolicon due to my love for things much smaller than me. I was sure that I wasn’t anything along those lines. I was a proud minicon. Small and cute things were my motivation. Anzu just so happened to sometimes be the perfect package.  
Once we’d taken our seats in the movie theatre, I had to make sure that no one sat behind me, unfortunately. I’m sure that they wouldn’t be able to see the movie otherwise. Those who came in seemed to be mostly couples, so I didn’t want to ruin the movie for one or the other. Anzu felt that I shouldn’t be so considerate, but it wasn’t something she’d really understand at the end of the day.  
My eyes had constantly been darting to Anzu’s face as the movie went on and the plot started to unfold a little. It was your standard adult romance where someone was in a relationship they didn’t want and eventually attached themselves to another person to the point they were pretty much cheating. That part did make me kind of angry. I couldn’t ever really imagine Anzu doing that to me, and I glad for that. My disgust didn’t show on my face, but it did show on Anzu’s, which also made me happy.  
Though, the hard part to watch was towards the end since there was a bit of a sex scene. Of course I had saw it coming a mile away, but I put my hands over my eyes anyway…for a moment. I was peeking and staring right at it. I was sure I was turning red again and maybe Anzu noticed as she looked my way and raised a brow with a smile. How was she so unaffected by this? Did she really have no shame or anything?  
“Kirari…” Her voice had gone low and felt one of her dainty fingers touch my thigh.  
“Nyo..wawawawa….” Was she trying to make me overload in here? In public, we’d never even talked about things like sex before… Not that I wasn’t interested…  
“Are you interested in that, Kirari?”  
Anzu had moved up a little and whispered directly into my ear and brushed her lips against my lobe as she did. The tickle that radiated through my ear immediately sent a chill through my spine and the rest of my body. Probably out of embarrassment, I’d headbutt her. I really couldn’t control the reaction. That was how my body decided to get out the pent up energy.  
“That’s lewd, Anzu-chan!”  
I think I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear it since eyes quickly moved to the two of us as Anzu held her nose. Muttering some apologies to the people around us, I tried my best to shrink into my seat and be as invisible as possible. What an embarrassing thing to yell aloud…   
“Well?” Despite being in obvious pain, Anzu was still asking me. Wasn’t there a time and place for this kind of thing?  
“There’s a movie on, Anzu-chan…” I whispered to her in attempt to try and move her away from the subject, at least while we were in public.  
“I want to.” It was rare she sounded as determined as she did now, so I couldn’t help but believe what she was saying. My issue was still the timing…  
“…Okay…”   
It might’ve sounded like I hesitating when I said okay to her, but I’m sure she understood that I was just embarrassed right now. My heart could only take so much in one sitting. Even more so, I was so happy that she was interested in me in that kind of way that I wanted to run a few laps around the theatre. However, who brings up this kind of thing in a movie theatre? I’d always thought sex was the kind of thing that you’d talk about in private and then you decide when to do it later…   
As the film went on and the intimate scene in the movie came to a close, I couldn’t really keep my mind straight anymore. See, it certainly wasn’t as if I hadn’t thought about sex. Six months of being in a relationship with only a little physical contact did set my thoughts ablaze very often. That was also kinda the reason I got touchy-feely after baths… So, now that she was offering, my mind was wandering.  
Powered by these thoughts, I grabbed her hand along with our bags and stood up, starting to pull her out of the theatre. It probably looked like I was escorting a child out of a scene she wasn’t mature enough to view yet and I was okay with that excuse. Anzu wasn’t protesting at all, or even asking any questions about where we were going. She was smart enough to know that I was the type to act on emotions, so I’m sure she already knew.  
“You’re pretty excited for this, huh?” She commented as we rushed from the building and down the sidewalk in the direction of her apartment.  
“Shhhh…” Maybe this was her way of getting revenge on me for all the teasing earlier since my response was just a little smile. If she was also embarrassed, then I couldn’t see it on her face yet.  
Once we got into her apartment, we quickly set the bags down and a bit of awkwardness set in. Finally, I could see a bit of nervousness on her face as she shuffled around as if she had no idea what to do in her own apartment. Ah, that was actually really relieving. I thought I was the only one of us that was anxious about this.   
“I’m going to take a bath now….”  
“I’ll come with you.”  
I was honestly a bit sweaty from all of our walking earlier and I was sure that Anzu was the same. My head didn’t feel that great due to having to keep this hat on most of the time since morning, so getting the sweat off before doing anything with her would be great.  
The bath was nowhere near as weird as I thought it would be, actually. Even when I got into the water and pulled her onto my lap as usual, it felt pretty natural. The tub was normally too small for both of us. That’s not to say we didn’t catch each other’s eyes wandering constantly, but no one made any sudden moves. Probably because we were too tired from the day to really do much at the moment.  
Once we’d gotten out, we’d simply made our way to her room and I’d started to dry her off since even now she was too lazy to do it herself. We figured there was no real need for clothes at this point, so neither of us needed more than a towel.  
“Did you have fun, Anzu-chan?” Something about the bath had completely relaxed me now, turning all that anxiousness from before into a smile as I rubbed the towel over her hair, sitting on the bed.  
“Yup. I had a lot of fun being treated to candy, eating ramen, shopping at children’s stores and then watching an adult movie, Mama.” She had a piece of candy in her mouth as she spoke, but she really did sound like she enjoyed our entire date.   
That really did warm my heart. I’d put quite some time into planning an outing that we’d both enjoy. If there was a multiplier for happy-happy feelings, I’m sure it’d be at max right now. Her little crash earlier was adorable in its own right even if it wasn’t actually part of my plans as far as time went. That actually brought another question to my mind.  
“So, Anzu-chan… Why did you ask me out today? Were you waiting for the anniversary all this time?”  
“I was waiting for you to ask that. I could never think of a reason beforehand, so I decided that today would be good, right?”  
“I’ve been waiting to go on a date forever, Anzu-chan. A good enough reason is definitely because you want to.”  
“Is it? I wouldn’t know. This is my first date too.”  
“Ah….” Something had suddenly caught my mind.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Is it…really okay to have sex on the first date?”  
“After dragging us out of the movie that we paid for, now you’re asking that question? It’s pretty late, y’know? No one cares or needs to know anyway.”  
“I guess you’re right…”  
It wasn’t like our relationship was any kind of secret at all. Plenty of people knew about it, but they didn’t need to know the intimate parts, so there was no need for me to be nervous about this outside the actual act.   
For a while after drying, we laid down on our pillows and stared at each other after turning the lights off. I found it pretty cute how my legs would hang off the bed, but she was perfectly fine. It really showed off how small she was and made me think less about my own size. Though, I think the reason we were staring was because neither of us really knew how to start.  
“Who takes the lead, Anzu-chan?” My heart was beating like a drum just thinking about it, but her response sounded much more composed.  
“Me, of course. If I let you lead, you might hurt me or something.”  
I didn’t really know what she meant by that, but the combination of anxiousness and anticipation was stopping me from trying to extend our time apart any longer.  
As she’d said, she quickly moved to kiss me. It was light at first and loving, but next came her tongue which greedily invaded my mouth to the point it quickly made my head spin. For her tongue to be so small, the amount of aggression it had right now was the exact opposite. Maybe she’d noticed that I liked things a little on the rough side.  
Anzu slowly took her time to explore my body and it made me very happy. It didn’t take me long to relax as she started to loosen me up, by kissing and licking me all over. It wasn’t until she put her face between my legs that I’d reflexively locked my thighs around her head to keep her in place. Of course, she looked at me like I was dumb…   
“Let me go, Kirari… You don’t have an excuse…”  
“It’s embarrassing…”  
“You just took a bath and I’ve seen almost every part of you already anyway. What’s the difference?”  
“Not like this you haven’t! It’s the mood!”  
Part of me felt she really couldn’t read moods all that well, so I wanted to keep her locked in place until she learned her lesson…but I was very sure I was starting to… drip a little and for some reason I didn’t want her to see, so I was conflicted.  
“If you’re going to be like that…” One of her hands suddenly touched my butt which only made me wonder what she was planning to do until I felt the tip of her finger gently press against my other hole. “Pick one, Kirari!”  
“Aaaah!” If I wasn’t already flustered before, I was definitely at the maximum level now. That wasn’t somewhere you touch on the first date, no matter it felt. “The one that’s ready!”  
Even as my thighs let her go and I gave her free reign, I was pouting pretty intensely. I was little frustrated that she’d try that, but I know she just wanted me to relax. All of those feelings of embarrassment melted away rather quickly as I let her have her way with me. Eventually, I kept my eyes shut and focused entirely on the feeling of her fingers, lips and tongue.  
The issue with doing that was that I loved Anzu so much that I often would pleasure myself to the thought of her… So, since she was the one actually touching me this time, my enjoyment only rose more and more. So, a rather powerful burst of pleasure tore through me very quickly. To accent that, I’d even started to whimper her name more and more up until that point… I’m sure I yelled it loud enough that her neighbors heard when it finally hit me.  
“Already?” Anzu peeked up from between my legs, licking her lips as if she’d just gotten finished eating a bowl of ramen.  
“I…” I was panting. I didn’t really feel like talking. I was in a rather euphoric and happy-happy state. I wanted to bask in it a little longer. “I can’t help it. It’s your fault.”  
The funny part about her criticizing me was that she was the same exact way once my turn came about. Though, I actually had to be coached on how to handle her. It seemed she was much fonder of me being gentle than any kind of rough at the moment. She was small and sensitive pretty much everywhere and I’d found that quite cute until she tried to roll over and go to sleep after her first orgasm.  
“Wait, Anzu-chan, what’re you doing?”  
“That was fun, but I’m tired now. Long day.”  
“No.”  
“Huh?”  
“I want more. One or two more times.”  
“You have too much energy…”  
After that night I realized that I had a rather healthy sex drive. I slowly became much more physical with Anzu after our first time. That is to say, I wanted a lot more physical affection. Either in the forms of kisses, snuggling or hugs. If we were ever alone at night, Anzu would be much more up for fulfilling my wants and needs since she was never in the mood in the mornings.  
Though, sometimes in the mornings I could convince her, if I tried really hard or if I told her I’d make an excuse for her to get the day off. The downside was that I made her tired rather often, as if she didn’t already have reason to be lazy, but that was fine. I loved Anzu because she was Anzu.


End file.
